Vanished: Sequel To Suffocation
by MitchiChanLovesPocky
Summary: Tori's sister Trina has Vanished without a trace. Tori keeps getting the threats and having bad nightmares. Can she rely her trust with the mysertious egnima Beck, who in turn have scerets of his own. AU Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Vanished: Sequel To Suffocation

by McLP

Summary: Tori's sister Trina has Vanished without a trace. Tori keeps getting the threats and having bad nightmares. Can she rely her trust with the mysertious egnima Beck, who in turn have scerets of his own. AU Two-shot.

A/N: I wanted to wait for more reviews for Suffocation but I end up listening to Vanished by Crystal Castles so its fitting due to the cliffy ending in Suffocation. This is a two-parter after that, it is up to you the readers to decide if you want to hear Jade's story which start out with her realtionship with Beck or Tori's story that involves her budding realtionship with Beck. Again I wont put in the effort without any reviews. Maybe a nice 30 reviews would give enough time to do research and stuff. Again remember to vote on which story you like to be written first! The other would follow later on!

* * *

><p><strong>Vanished: Part One<strong>

.

.

.

_In the dark , We come out and play  
>We are its children, And were here to stay<br>Running through , Hungry for strays  
>No invitation, take me away<br>Im not cruel, But thats still what you see  
>Club to club, Come see this city with me<br>Hungry for life, Without your pity  
>I dont want it, But you give it<br>_.

.

.

There was something very wrong with Tori, Beck could see the hurt in her eyes every night. She was scared of something, something that is haunting her. Beck know who would be responsible for her pain and misery but confronting Jade about it was a whole different matter.

"Why should you care?" she spat in his face as he roughly pin her against the wall. "She's just a 'new prey', right? Why would it matter if I touch her or hurt her?"

Why did he care? Why would he go to such great lengths to kill his mate. The same mate that he would fight for, the same mate that he would die for? He let out a low growl as he realese his grip from her throat.

"Fucking human emtions." he mumble under his breathe as he calm himself down. He wasnt going to let his gaurd down so easily but when it came to Jade, his anger always get the best of him. She always did something so stupid that make him want to snap her neck. Then again, she was sweet and caring. He looked at his mate as she tried to rub where the his hand once were. He didnt do much damage, just bruised her. The purple forming around her neck made Beck wince in a bit of pain another human emotion that he still yet to hang on, pity.

"Sorry," he apologized still having his back turned to her. He didnt want to look at the sight. Jade would have been piss but she couldnt not at Beck for acting like that. He just snap, wasnt thinking straight but now his mind is clear. "Leave Tori out of this. You have your preys and I have mine. I suggest that you take my warning very seriously, Jade. I easily let you in my world and I can take you out,understood?"

"But-" Beck growled to silence her and she did, her mouth shut with a resounding click of her teeth.

It was the end of their conversation. If Beck finds out she did anymore damage to her. Beck dont know if he can control himself. He left Jade alone in their bedroom as he quickly walked into the living room. He sat on the worn-torn couch that they have found days prior to their move into the apartment. He sat there and thought about his realtionship with his mate. He knew why he was attracted to her but why, why in the seven hells would he make her like him? She was already dark inside, her whole aura reeks of dark energy but yet he push that out of his mind. He was blinded by the love another human emotion that he still loathe. He wish he could hear from his mentor right now,

_That woman is going to be the death of you. Just because she may seem good and try to put up with the act doesnt make her aura pure._

Jade was alot of things but pure she was not and turning people with dark auras into vampires wasnt a very good combo. They become more blood thirsty and may turn on their own kind. But what Beck can do? He couldnt kill her. Leaving her wasnt the second best option either. He was in a place of Jade unleashing hell on earth or Jade unleashing hell on Tori. He couldnt believe he was thinking about the human girl like this. Defending her like she was his. She was his, his prey.

_"Why should you care?"_

_"She's just a 'new prey', right?"_

_Why, why do I care so fucking much?_ he thought as he grinded his teeth together. _Why Tori?_

_"Its just that, you know. You dont even speak. Like talk to me."_

_"I guess, I just prefer it doesnt mean I could try and make friends."_

_Friends...A Vampire and A Human...Beauty and the Beast... A Crow and a Dove..._

_What good can come out of those realtionships?_

.

.

.

_Still cant say she wont start up  
>Still cant say she wont start up a fight<br>You go city  
>Cause in the city of life she cant she cant wait<em>  
>.<p>

.

.

Trina was gone. Disappear. Vanished. Ever since the police discover her car at a nearby after night place. There was no other signs of her. They check all of her friends but they all said the same thing., she left with someone they dont know. Instantly the past began to come back for her mother as she went into deep dperession. Tori had to be there for her and make sure she was ok. Three days since Trina's abscene and it was already getting to Tori. She couldnt sleep at night due to the fact that it the nightmare she has. Each of them involving different things.

One of them was of Trina being killed by some unknown person. The blood spitting out her sister's mouth and her eyes was glass over. The other one was about the mysterious girl covered in blood, she was coming for Tori in her room. Ripping her skin off of her then slashing her throat with her fingers. And the last one was the reaccuring dream about Beck. His dark,emotionless eyes that seem to burn into her. His sharp fangs pressing against her neck then the pain of it, the absoulute pain.

Tori shook her head from those last thoughts. She need to concentrate on where is Trina. Trina was mostly predictable but this mysterious disappearence is just too good to pull on her own. Her friends were clearly not into whatever game she was playing. The mere thought of her sister just strolling in the house without any clue to what had happen in the last three days made Tori want her really hurt then by her hands! The stress she was building on herself wasnt helping. She rub her sore temples as she looked at her sister's desktop computer. Ever since her disapperence was confrim, Tori had been trying to find some source of information or clue to tell her where her sister might be.

Staring at the colorful screen deck in every color of pink made Tori's tear-stain eyes burn. She massage them too as she mutter a string of curses under her breathe. She need to concentrate and making her mind wander to pointless things wasnt helping. The nightmares and the need to pummel Trina had to wait for another time.

"What the hell could her password be?" she tapped her nails on the desk. The noise seem to give off some sort of peace for Tori as she thought harder. "Come on, Tori. This is Trina we are talking about! She couldnt handle a proper machine." Then it came to her, slowly at first but she remember a time when their father was alive and he gave the girls their own personal piggy banks to save their money in. Tori manage to get use to the eletronic box easily while Trina kept complaining that it didnt work for her.

_"Why dont you give it an easy password that you can remember?" their father said._

_"A password that I can remember?" a younger Trina said as she cock her head to the side, raising her eyebrow. "But what if I cant remember my own password, daddy!"_

_Their father gave off a tired sigh as he face-palm, he slowly ran his hand down his face then pinch the bridge of his nose. _

_"Then try a password that anyone can remember."_

Much to the family's amusement, Trina password was simply 1234. A joke that was share amongst the family and also a way to poke fun at the girl who still was clueless to see why her password was so funny.

A light laugh escape her lips at the distance memory. Even now if her father was beside her, he would hit his head and laugh with more spirit. She tap the first four numbers in the password box. Instead of opening up to her background and programs. The page open up to her facebook page. What Tori saw made her blood turn into ice. It was a video of her sister Trina that was posted last night. Only a few comments was posted under it but one of them stood out like a sore thumb.

_**ILuvScissors: It was one killer party ;)**_

Tori wanted to scream, she wanted to scream so loud and so long that her throat would hurt for days. Trying to calm herself down and keep her hands from shaking, she click onto the video. Her sister, Trina, was dancing up on a couple of guys. If Tori tilted her head to the side, Trina would be in the middle of a threesome sandwhich. Tori wrinkle her nose in digust and roll her eyes to see that her sister will never be classy.

Then in an instant she caught a flash of a girl in the background grinning at the sight. But not a grin of happiness or lust but a grin of pure evil and hate. Tori stop the video, she lean forward to see the girl a bit more clearly as she squinted her eyes to see who it can be. But it only made he frustrated at the point where her nose was squished against the screen. She let out a miff huff as she used the zoom tool on the computer much to her self-prediction it made the whole video blurry.

"Shit," she mutter under her breathe. She failed at this dectective stuff. Tori laid back on the seemingly comfortable desk chair as she thought about another way to find out where was Tori. Then another idea came to her, she could try her im-chat program. Thankfully her sister remember to set the program to automatically log her in when the icon was clicked.

Some of her friend was online so Tori change her sister status to busy as she look for the folder for past chat conversations. Once she clicked onto the date of 3 night ago again fear was written all over Tori's face as she read the last chat.

_**Trina Vega: A party? I ddnt hear about it frm Duncan? R u sure hes gunna B there?**_

_**ScissorLuv: Yep.**_

_**ScissorLuv: He wanted u to b there 4 him. He really wants 2 have sum fun if u catch my drift**_

_**Trina Vega: Suure...I wll swing bi**_

_**Trina Vega: B there soonish**_

No doubt it had to be the person who text and im her those threats. Tori wonder whats the deal with this person and scissors? If she was trying to hide her indentiy she didnt do a very good job at it. But it was just enough to know who she was dealing with. All she had to do know is make a few phone calls to her friends about the video in question to actually find out who this person really is.

Who ever they are, they had Trina. They did something to her. Tori hope that she wasnt dead but alive somewhere waiting for her.

"Dont worry, Trina." Tori talked to the screen like her sister was actually there. "I'm going to come get you, just hold on for a little bit longer."

Tori got up and srping into action as she ran down the stairs two at a time. She quickly sprint to the house phone that was attach to the wall, pulling out the kitchen drawers she found the address book she was looking for and began to search for some numbers. Tori was going to find her sister and the mysterious Scissors lover if its the last thing she's going to do.

.

.

.

_In the darkness, A killer awaits  
>To kill a life, And the lies you make<br>You do another, So this death can live  
>Just keep on dancing, To the movie your in<br>The smell of your sweat, Just lures me in  
>Your heartbeat, Does sing to me<br>Running feet, Beats my blood  
>My ghost inside you, Soon will be<em>

.

.

.

_The party was going on in full swing as Trina grinded up against these two hot guys she meet. She was having a blast while her friends tried to capture the whole thing on their cell-phones._

_"Someone upload this shit on facebook!" one of them shouted out. Trina whoop'ed as she fist pump the air while the two guys have their hands traveling down her exposed hip and leg. Her skirt was riding up to show off her red lace thongs but she didnt give a shit, she was Trina Vega. And Trina wanted some action tonight._

_"Hey, someone take my cellphone and upload this video to my facebook!" she called out._

_"Already covered!" someone assure her. With the ok-sign, Trina shrugged off her expensive coat to reveal her flasy tube top. The guy in front of her licked his lips as he began to grope her plump breasts earning a moan from the girl. She could feel the other's guy cock rubbing against her skirt as they continued to grind up against each other. She took one of her hand to slide down the guy in front of her pants as she rub his hard-on while her other free hand claw at the other's hip._

_Trina never felt so alive or had so much fun in her life! In the middle of their erotic dance, she began to feel a sudden drop of the temperture. She open her eyes to see someone stare back at her with black, alluring eyes. Trina halted her actions as she just stood there. She felt like she was in some sort of trance._

_"Trina, Trina. Come out to play." the voice beckon her. Trina suddenly felt a strong pull to the voice as she pulled away from the two handsome twins she was bumping and grinding with. Her friends gave her a werid look but dismissed her actions thinking that all the liquor must have gotten to her already._

_"Trina, the smell of your sweat lures me in." the voice continued to talk to her but it sang to her almost as she walked towards it._

_"Your heartbeat, does sing to me." it kept singing, the more Trina walked towards it the more louder the voice became. Drowning out all the noises even her increasing heartbeat, she suddenly felt fear. She wanted to panic, she wanted to call out to her friends but somehow she knew she was far gone from any help as the tears began to form in her eyes._

_"Run little Trina, Run." the voice sing-songed. And feeling the spell being lifted from her, thats what Trina could do. She ran, she ran out from the club into a dark alley. Fear latch onto every sense, every part of her body. She panted heavily as cold sweat began to form on her forehead and arms. She quickly ran out towards the busy streets as fast as her heels could carry her. Thats when she heard the musical laughter filled her ears, she began to let out screams of fear as she kept telling her legs to move faster._

_"Running feet, beats my blood." the voice sing._

_Trina finally made it out to the streets. She push some people out of the way as she tried to run somewhere safe, she would run all the way home if she had to. She didnt give a shit, she was fucking scared out of her natural mind! She was never this scared in her life before. If she stop running away from the voice that sang into her ears, she knew it would be all over. Without paying attention she trip on a forgien object as her body tilted onto the streets. _

_The sound of a horn blasting made her open her eyes in terror as those lights and the sound got closer, Trina open her mouth to scream but no sound came out as she meet her dismise._

_"My ghost inside you, Soon will be." she heard the voice._

_._

_._

_._

**-TBC-**


	2. Notice

**Another Notice**

**Sorry Guys but I am really depress to put any effort into finish this rather quickly but please enjoy my other works while I try to collect myself. Reviews would make my day and I am always looking for requests. I will try and write as much as I can but I really feel down in the dumps. Its a personal thing and everyone goes through this sometime in life.-McLP**


	3. Chapter 2

**Vanished: Sequel To Suffocation**

by McLP

**Summary:** Tori's sister Trina has Vanished without a trace. Tori keeps getting the threats and having bad nightmares. Can she rely her trust with the mysertious egnima Beck, who in turn have scerets of his own. AU Two-shot.

**A/N:** I came up with the name for Jade's story which would be Lithiumn but still having trouble with Tori's. Anyway this took a long-time to write and finish. Here is the final part.

* * *

><p><strong>Vanished: Part Two<strong>

.

.

.

_Still cant say she wont start up  
>Still cant say she wont start up a fight<br>You go city  
>Cause in the city of life she cant she cant wait<em>

_._

_._

_._

"Again tell me why we are doing this?" Robbie asked Tori as they stood outside the club that her sister was last spotted at. Cat tagged along because she wanted to go clubbing but Robbie came along when Tori wanted to work on their writer assignment but didnt expect to turn up in this place.

"I promise after we're done here then we can go back to my place and start on the project." Tori reassured him by patting his arm. Cat giddly bounce in their place in line as it slowly progress closer to the bouncer. Tori didnt tell neither of them the main reason she was here. She just merely told them that she wanted to spend a couple of hours here and go back to her place.

The police told her that everything was taken care of but she knew very well that they wouldnt go back into her case for another couple of days. This was her sister that was missing! She isnt known to get lost anywhere. She may be clueless, bitchy, and all around up-tight but Trina Vega could never get lost. She knows Hollywood like the back of her hand. Who ever taken her must have hurt her and kept her somewhere that Tori couldnt find her. Their mother was now in some sort of catatonic state which she wouldnt be able to work until Trina shows up.

Arriving inside the club, music was already blasting through the speakers. Some sort of new pop tune that Tori never heard of but it seems like Cat was familiar with it as she began to sway her hips, arms, and sing along to the lyrics. She then instantly grab Robbie's arm and tugged him closer to her.

"Come on Bobbie! This my jammy-jam!" she squealed as she tug him onto the already crowded dancefloor.

"W-wait! I-I dont know how to dance!" Robbie then cast a look of help to Tori but she waved them off as she let out a little giggle watching the timid boy being lead by the bubbly red-head.

Tori's faint smile vanish as she replace it with a thin-line of worry. She began to look through the club at the seemingly drunk, horny, and crazed adults. She started with the bar tender and any other employees working there. She ask questions and show pictures of her sister. Some of them said they have seen her hanging out with a bunch of friends but they never did really paid her any attention. Tori was about to give up when someone tapped her shoulder. She jump in surprise to see an older man with dredlocks cascading down to his shoulders. He was african-american and he was stunnigly handsome, Tori found herself blushing just by looking at the man who flash her a smile.

"Hey little lady," he gave a small wave as he stare into her brown orbs. "I was wondering is there something wrong?"

Tori stood there lost for words, she instantly forgot everything even her own name while staring at the man in front of her. Her mouth open slightly to answer his question but she force herself to shut it then regain her composure thinking she may look like an idiot to the man. Tori straighten herself and gave him a small nod then a smile.

"Well yes and no. I was just looking for my sister," Tori explained, keeping their conversation short and light. She didnt want to tell the stranger in front of her about her sister's disapperance. She just met the guy!

"Oh? Did you lose her in the club?" Tori gave another nod as the guy began to rub his chin in thought. "Oh! Where are my manners?" the guy laughed which made Tori blush. He outstrecth his hands towards her and Tori took it giving a firm shake. "Name's Andre. Yours?"

"Tori. Tori Vega." Tori gave another smiled.

"So, your sister is she still here? Inside the club? What does she looks like?" Andre asked.

Tori pulled out the photo of her and gave it to Andre, he study the pictures over before giving it back.

"Yeah, I seen her dancing with a couple of guys I know but after that she just vanished." he shrugged his broad shoulders. Tori face was aglow sensing that she has new refound hope of finding her sister but she couldnt wipe away the worry from her face. She slowly nodded her head trying to process the information given to her. She then tilt it donward figuring how she would find Trina again? All she knows that someone with the username scissors have commented on her facebook page and knows her im. Tori was thinking further into the mystery when Andre touched her shoulder.

"Hey, dont look so glum." he smiled at her. "I'll asked my friends and they might can tell you where she is. Would that help in anyway,Tori?"

"Yeah. yeah that would." She smiled.

"Well, we can start at the lost and found of this place since she did have her purse but I figure she must have forgotten it." he pointed out putting a hand on her lower back and guided her to the place. Tori couldnt help but feel so safe around him. She couldnt even stop the smile that was cracking on her face. There was something about this Andre person that made Tori feel like she known him for all her life.

She had a strange yet uncanny feeling about him that she couldnt quite put her finger on.

_._

_._

_._

_Hungry for strays, hungry for life, no invitate your pity_

_Hungry for strays, hungry for life, no invitate your pity_

_Hungry for strays, hungry for life, no invitate your pity_

_Hungry for strays, hungry for life, no invitate your pity_

_Hungry for strays, hungry for life, no invitate your pity_

_Hungry for strays, hungry for life, no invitate your pity_

_Hungry for strays, hungry for life, no invitate your pity_

_Hungry for strays, hungry for life, no invitate your pity  
><em>

_I dont want sex but you give it_

_._

_._

_._

"Nggh..Aaah...Dont stop Beck.." Jade moan into his ears. It was the only sound that filled their empty bedroom that along with the creeking of the springs underneath them and the sound of skin hitting on skin. Beck bite harder onto Jade's already bleeding neck to draw more blood for him to taste. Her blood was like wine to him, sweet yet bitter. He need to have his fill of her both sexually and literally. He has done this many times over during sex just to pry himsefl away from hunting any other females much to her displeasure.

"Faster...Faster...Harder..." she whimper. Beck couldnt help it but smirk as he put all of his strength into thrusting her into oblivion. Just hearing her sweet moans and whimpers made him groan in sasifaction. He slam his dick into her wet folds over and over earning a loud, high pitch scream of pure ectasy from his vampiric lover. She clung onto the sheets ripping them with her sharp nails. The two of them was surprise they havent manage to break the bed itself.

Beck continue to suck her sweet blood that drip down her neck. The taste was familiar too him and never dull but suddenly his senses picked up something. Something that he had smell before but yearn to taste. He stop in mid thrust as he sniff Jade.

That scent...I know I have smell it before... he thought to himself. Jade on the other hand was now sexually frustrated that Beck had stop in the middle of their heated session.

"Why...Why did you stop, Beck?" she whined, her sentence came out along with her heavy pants as she brush some of the hair from her forehead. "Whats wrong?"

"Whats wrong is that you smell differently then before." he spoke through clench teeth. "You did something...I just know it." He then proceed to grab Jade by her brown locks causing the girl to hiss in pain when her neck was jerk back.

"Ow...Beck, you're hurting-"

"Silence! You wench!" he hissed backed. Infuriated he pulled himself out and dig his claws into her sides causing her to yelp in pain. Beck didnt care if he was hurting the girl that he gave new life too. A darker,sinister life. He could take it away oh so easily and everyday she keeps pushing him to that limit. He calm himself down before asking.

"Where is she?" he answered, digging his finger to her new open wound causing her whole body to flinch in pain but she didnt dare scream. "And dont think you can lie out of this one, Miss West. I know all of your pitiful tricks. Tell me where the girl is and I let this little accident of yours slide but if I ever catch you trying to do a stunt like this again consider yourself a freelance vampire."

"Y-yes, master." she responded. The master title was rarly used since they have known each other for over a year now but it still holds authority among Beck. He let go of her hair and remove his finger from her open wound. Jade clutch at the wound while Beck dress. Her howls of pain was only held back as she bit her lower lip waiting for it to heal.

Beck didnt give her sympathy for he had given her that time after time. Whomever Jade had capture and drank their blood, Beck only fear that this person was related to the girl he has his sights on.

_._

_._

_._

_Still cant say she wont start up  
>Still cant say she wont start up a fight<br>You go city  
>Cause in the city of life she cant she cant wait<em>

_Still cant say she wont start up  
>Still cant say she wont start up a fight<br>You go city  
>Cause in the city of life she cant she cant wait<em>

_._

_._

_._

The police found her on the front steps of their station batter and beaten most likely. Tori sat next to her sister as she rested on the hospital bed. Most of her wounds was tended too, only the ones that they can heal pyhsically but mentally and emotionally they cannot heal. That would soon heal in time. Tori stare at her sister with tears still cascading down her cheeks. Whomever had did this too her only did it out of vain and envy. She made a bold move and touch her hand gingerly while the sounds of her heart mointer beep at a steady pace. Tori stroke the bandage hand, most likely broken, as she let a quit sob out.

Their mother left the room a few minutes ago to talk to the doctor and the officer about her. The officer only said that once they have found her sister that she kept babbling about some demon with red eyes and fangs. They only concluded that someone must have drug her then either violated her or beaten her for the last few days. The officer then asked if both Tori and her mother knew of anyone that may have done this. Tori knew but she didnt want the police to know yet. Scissors did this to her sister and she was going to pay,dearly. Tori found herself clenching her free hand. She wanted to punch a wall or scream or both.

The sound of the door unlocking made her thoughts of revenge pop from her head. She turn her head to see a somber Beck with flowers. Tori's eyes widen to surprise as he gave her a half a smile.

"I thought your sister could use these." he spoke. He place the flowers with the other get well gifts set on a table in the corner of the room. Tori notice that Beck was wincing a bit and his hands twitch. He stood there watching her and his sister with sadness in his eyes. Tori mentally slap herself for being so rude for not speaking.

"Thanks..." she said, her voice sounded raspy due to her throat being dry. She quickly clear it several times. "Thanks for the flowers. Thats very sweet of you."

He gave her another half a smile, his deep brown eyes even twinkle with happines for a moment.

"I hope she gets better." he directed this comment towards her sleeping sister. "And I hope I see you again in night class."

"Oh, is it boring without me there?" Tori joked making a attempt to smile.

Yes...its always boring without you there. He wanted to say but hold it back not wanting to push it. The scent of Tori engulf him. No wonder her sister smell so smiliar to her. Tori's scent was of something innocent and flowery while his sister was more a women being in heat and spicy. He also tried to hold back the urge to bust all of the bright lights within the room. He could already feel the burning on his exposed skin. He was more then surprise that Tori couldnt see steam evaporting off of him. He needed to leave and now. He could smell something foul making its way over to the room and he didnt want to stay to meet the unexpected visitor.

"I have to go, Tori." Beck turned his back onto her. He could sense that she was worry and almost look like she wanted him to stay but he couldnt. Not tonight anyway. "I'll see you around."

And with that final goodbye he left as swiftly as he came. Tori sat their in mere confusin of why Beck left in such a hurry. Tori's thoughts now are being invaded with the mystery of Beck yet again along with Scissors and her sister. Her thoughts were yet again interuptted by the door, this time expecting her mother. Tori kept her head down in deep thought while her hand hold onto her sister's in a tight grip.

"You know if you hold onto your sister's hand like that she's going to have another bruise on her." a voice chuckled. It wasnt her mother's voice but something deeper and richer. She turn her head up to see Andre in the room placing several gifts on the table. After their night in the dance club she kept close contact with the man for the last few days. He was so nice to her that he offer her rides anytime that she called on him. Tori was grateful for all of his help. She gave him a bright smile as he made his way over but she notice that he crinkle his nose in a disgust way. As he sat down on a empty chair next to her, Andre rub his nose and utter curses inaudble for the human ear.

"Something wrong?" she asked him. Andre then halted his actions as he cast Tori a half a smile.

"I just smell something bad thats all. Did someone give your sister rotten fruit?" Tori shook her head. "Did someone changed the garbage?" Another shook of the head. "Did someone took a shit and didnt spray?" This time Andre got a smack on the arm, it didnt hurt but stung.

"No. No. And no." Tori rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Anything else you want to add Mr. Smart-mouth?" She cross her arms and furrow her brows, challenging her friend to even dare say something else. When he back off the challenging by putting up his hands in mock defense she let down her gaurd.

"Besides, I dont smell anything." she added. Which indeed, she couldnt. She doesnt smell anything foul within the room. She doesnt have a cold.

"Well I smell something. Was someone else in the room with you?" Andre asked as he lean back in the plastic chair.

"Um, yeah. My friend Beck from night class."

"Beck?" Andre facial features change into a surprise one. Tori nodded her head slowly as she faintly caught a glimmer of Andre's eyes changing into a golden color followed by a sly grin.

"Do-do you know him?" Tori asked, unsure what this meant.

Andre soon got up leaving Tori more confuse as he headed towards the door. Before he left he said this to her:

"If you want to keep your family safe. Then I suggest you stay away from Beck Oliver."

_._

_._

_._

_Now its over, You've taken your life  
>The dark grows thin, And I'm left to hide<br>I don't regret it, But its sad anyway  
>Now were both dead, And scared of the black<br>This life of games, And diligent trust  
>Its the things we do, Or the things we must<br>Im now tired of being cussed  
>So go sleep forever end to dust <em>

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

**-The End-**


End file.
